


Песочный человек

by Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС, мат, возможно частичное АУ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Песочный человек

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, мат, возможно частичное АУ

Всё началось с угона полицейской машины.  
В солнечный полдень, на глазах у трёх десятков свидетелей молодой человек лет двадцати-двадцати пяти, одетый в деловой костюм, открыл переднюю дверцу автомобиля, сел на водительское сидение, завёл мотор и стартовал с парковки с оптимальной для подобного маневра скоростью.  
Более хамского угона полицейский участок ещё не видел.  
— Это всё равно не наше дело, — отмахнулся Кунц. Для него всё просто — отдел хищений занимается хищениями, угон — не их юрисдикция, а значит, не их проблема.  
Для Кунца проблемой были — деньги, которых не хватало любимой женщине, папка со списком нераскрытых дел — в нем всё по порядку и датам, Кунц делал его сам, для себя. На этот список он смотрел по вечерам, за поздним ужином, даже на любимую женщину он смотрел, пожалуй, реже.  
Или, может быть, всё началось немного позже, следующим днём, со старого пальто, которое Кунцу безнадёжно велико и всё-таки до сих пор им нежно любимо. С пальто, медосмотра и женщины в белом халате, которая глянула на весы и сказала беспощадно:  
— Пятьдесят девять килограмм.  
Больше она не сказала ничего — люди в белых халатах только выносят вердикты, выводы приговорённые могут сделать и сами.  
А может быть, всё началось с денег — так он будет думать потом. С грязных денег, которых не хватало не только его любимой женщине, как оказалось, их не хватало многим, они затягивали людей в себя, внутри каждой банкноты заточён маленький жадный человечек, которому хочется отхватить кусочек побольше; Кунц знал точно, что он не такой, и всё-таки гнался за каждым шансом, как сумасшедший.  
Ему казалось — это из-за любви.  
Ему казалось, такая жизнь — его идеальный вариант, его блестящая история.  
Так или иначе, в солнечный полдень, на глазах у трёх десятков свидетелей всё началось.

* * *

Камера зафиксировала всё, до последнего движения.  
На парковке преступник был как на ладони, он совсем не прятал лица, более того, смотрел в узкий зрачок камеры с удивительным хладнокровием — совсем как рыба в своей привычной воде, спокойный и скользкий.  
— Жаль машину, — сказал Кунц.  
— Жаль, — согласился Мишель. Приземистая «ауди» на экране грузно развернулась, подмигнув дальним светом.  
Кунцу её водитель не нравился совершенно. Кунцу вообще не нравились парни по ту сторону закона.  
— Чёрт.  
Мишель откинулся на кресле, устроил голову на узкой спинке и выдохнул.  
— Его никто даже не попытался остановить, — отрешённо заметил он, отталкиваясь ногой и медленно поворачиваясь вправо.  
— Не вертись на стуле, — одёрнул Кунц. — Найдут через пару дней.  
Машина была любимой, а оттого особенно приметной — от решёченного радиатора до заднего бампера её расцвечивали языки синего пламени.  
— Хорошо горит, — заметил Мишель после того, как увидел окрас впервые, и с тех пор напрочь игнорировал требования перекрасить служебный автомобиль в стандартный чёрный.  
Горело и впрямь хорошо. Два года назад новенькая «ауди» летала по дорогам Вены, превышая скорость по поводу и гораздо чаще без, Кунц ворчал иногда, конечно, но ему машина нравилась тоже — глубокий синий был ей к лицу, или к радиатору, чёрт знает, что там у этих машин, водить их Кунц не умел и уж точно не разбирался в устройстве. Просто — шло же.  
А теперь она тяжело ползала по гравию служебной стоянки, непривычно серая и скучная на чёрно-белой пленке.  
— Нам нужно найти её первыми, — сказал Мишель.  
— Там было что-нибудь ценное? — спросил Кунц, деловито доставая блокнот.  
— Вроде того.  
— Давай список, я передам ребятам.  
Мишель ещё раз оттолкнулся ногой от стола и повернулся лицом к единственному в кабинете окну.  
Широкое, в полстены, оно выходило на восточную сторону. Неровная кирпичная кладка с наружной стороны пряталась под толстым слоем цемента, и за несколько последних лет тот уже начал браться трещинами, но здесь, внутри, всё было тщательно выбелено и выскоблено. Здание осталось с довоенных времен, так Кунц слышал; и видело больше, чем большинство жителей Вены успевают за всю свою жизнь, и всё-таки в очередь на реконструкцию его пока не ставили.  
Если прийти сюда ранним утром, из окна, широкого, едва ли не в полстены, можно было увидеть красный рассвет.  
Сегодняшний давно прошёл, и всё же Мишель всматривался в горизонт так внимательно, будто солнечное яблоко с минуты на минуту должно было выкатиться из-за рыжих венских крыш.  
— Так что со списком? — спросил Кунц осторожно через пару минут, когда стало ясно, что ответа он не дождётся.  
— Без него, — ответил Мишель, резко отворачиваясь от окна.  
— По-моему, я не совсем понимаю, — признался Кунц.  
— Фриц, мне не нужно, чтобы ты отдавал список ценных вещей «ребятам», мне нужно, чтобы ты отыскал машину самостоятельно.  
Кунц посмотрел на него с некоторым недоумением.  
— Это не наше дело.  
Напрасно вытащенный из папки блокнот отправился на место.  
Можно было бы, конечно, просто кивнуть согласно и оказать услугу, но угон служебной машины, даже если это машина Мишеля, не профиль отдела хищений. Не стоит связываться со странными ребятами, которые широким бестрепетным шагом заходят на территорию служебной автостоянки и смотрят в камеры такими глазами.  
— Ты должен мне помочь, — сказал Мишель с нажимом.  
— Нет, не должен, — возразил Кунц, чувствуя лёгкое беспокойство.  
На экране небольшого монитора всё ещё ползла, едва ли не задевая гравий брюхом, грузная «ауди», то замирая рядом с выездом, то возвращаясь назад на площадку — Мишель поставил эти шестьдесят секунд на повтор.  
Когда Кунц перевёл взгляд с экрана на своё непосредственное начальство, Мишель казался настороженным, и это было несправедливо.  
Кунц не был против оказать услугу старому другу — а Мишель друг достаточно старый и, что самое главное, достаточно друг — но только в случае, если будет хотя бы дозволено знать, с какой целью он нарушает собственноручно проведённую однажды черту.  
И если официальная статистика не будет знать об этой услуге ничего.  
Кунц совсем не был уверен в том, что всё будет именно так.  
— Фриц, — начал Мишель неожиданно мирным тоном, — ну мы же давно знакомы, ты меня знаешь. Я бы не стал говорить, что ты должен успеть первым, будь это не так.  
В уголках его губ пролегла жёсткая складка.  
Кунц приподнял брови вопросительно.  
— Ты просто не всё понимаешь, — добавил Мишель. — Ну же, Фриц, мне не на кого положиться, кроме тебя.  
— Я лично не стану делать ничего, — ответил Кунц, теперь уже возмущённо, и взял в руки пульт. Он собирался посмотреть господину угонщику в глаза, ещё разок, чтобы убедиться в том, что его решение прямо сейчас — самое верное.  
Когда Кунц снова глянул на Мишеля, тот снова повернулся к нему спиной, лицом к восточному окну.  
И хотя всё ещё было хорошо, Кунц почему-то почувствовал пустоту в лёгких. 

* * *

Виктория открыла дверь через минуту после его звонка, и кроме кружевного комплекта нижнего белья — Кунц подарил пару недель назад — на ней не было ничего.  
— Я сегодня слишком рано?  
— Вовремя, — улыбнулась Виктория.  
Кунц кивнул и вошёл в прихожую, захлопнув за собой дверь. Ни к чему соседям видеть и слышать, что происходит в чужих прихожих.  
Это маленькая, неловкая тайна — у Фрица Кунца, чуть полноватого, педантичного мужчины средних лет есть любимая женщина. То есть это, конечно, раньше он был полноват, последние пару лет даже самому себе Кунц казался изрядно постаревшим со времён студенческой скамьи тощим брюзгой.  
А она всё ещё красавица. Самая красивая, самая лучшая, девять лет назад впускала его в нижнем белье в свою квартиру, а последние шесть квартира у них общая.  
Любимую женщину звали Викторией.  
Кунцу нравилось её полное имя.  
— Может, в кровать? — спросил он тихо, сминая задники и наспех скидывая ботинки.  
Виктория покачала головой.  
— Давай здесь. Чёрт, холодный какой, — выдохнула она, помогая снимать пальто и тут же скидывая его на пол. Громко взвизгнула молния на брюках.  
— На улице плюс восемь, конечно, холодный. Рубашку не трогай, — прошептал Кунц в ответ, когда Виктория, оставив в покое его ширинку, потянулась к воротнику.  
— Обойдешься.  
Под рубашкой Кунца — дряблая бледная кожа, и ему совсем не хотелось представать перед любимой женщиной в подобном виде, но Виктории на подобные мелочи всегда было плевать. У неё аккуратная талия, симпатичное лицо, тугие бёдра и красивые груди — ничего не изменилось со времён их знакомства.  
— Давай уже, — прошептала Виктория жарко, и Кунц послушался. Прижал её крепко к стене, сдвигая в сторону тонкое кружево трусиков.  
Они встретились на первом году обучения. Попали в одну группу, как в очаровательном дамском романе. Дружба была крепка и внезапна — Фриц Кунц — о, как много в этом имени — и Виктория.  
— Лучшая задница на потоке, — подмигнул как-то Мишель, растягивая рот в похабной улыбке. Кунц кивнул, стиснул правую руку в кулак и тут же зарядил Мишелю в нос. В целом он был согласен — задница и в самом деле была лучшей, и не только задница, но сказать об этом вслух было совершенно непристойно.  
Виктория, как женщина, которая всегда побеждает — была хороша от кончиков пальцев до округлых ягодиц.  
Она всё ещё иногда выходила встречать Кунца после работы в нижнем белье, которое до сих пор ей шло, а Кунц в такие минуты всё еще готов был вести себя как влюбленный мальчишка, только в отличие от себя десять лет назад, теперь в моменты кульминации он аккуратно зажимал ей рот, потому что не стоит беспокоить соседей подробностями чужой сексуальной жизни.  
Совсем как сейчас. 

— Бифштекс, — сказала Виктория уже позже, накидывая на плечи крохотный халатик, пока Кунц ползал по полу, собирая разлетевшиеся под напором страсти пуговицы — рубашку они порвали.  
— Что?  
— Сегодня на ужин бифштекс с кровью, — повторила она, присаживаясь на тумбочку. Сунула руку в карман лежащей на ней куртки и достала смятую пачку сигарет.  
— Тебе же нельзя, — Кунц поднялся на ноги и отряхнул колени.  
— Кто сказал?  
Кунц растерянно провел ладонью по шее и постарался прикрыть живот пострадавшей рубашкой.  
— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Тебе можно. Что там с бифштексом?  
— Пойдем, попробуешь, — оживилась Виктория.  
Кунц не хотел пробовать бифштексы с кровью, но всё-таки пошёл следом за ней на кухню, сжимая пуговицы в горсти.  
Кухня у них была узкой и светлой — Виктория, как и всё в этом доме, проектировала её сама, когда ещё работала дизайнером интерьеров. Здесь вполне можно было развернуться вчетвером, только нечего было делать на их кухне четверым, кухня была целиком и полностью территорией Виктории.  
Бифштекс обнаружился на светлой мраморной панели.  
— Попробуешь? — прошептала Виктория. Ножом она вламывалась под золотистую корочку, в чуть розоватое, истекающее соками мясо.  
Кунц кивнул и послушно открыл рот. Душистое, кисловатое, оно, кажется, таяло, растекаясь на языке тонким вкусом.  
— Замечательно, — сказал Кунц, тщательно пережевывая мясо и сглатывая слюну.  
— Замечательно, — повторила Виктория.  
И просияла. 

* * *

— Пятьдесят девять, — сказала женщина в белом халате и зафиксировала данные. Кунц с некоторым стыдом натянул слишком широкие брюки и накинул рубашку на плечи. Женщины в таких вот халатах ему совершенно не нравились. Рядом с ними всегда бок о бок шли стерильные кабинеты и острый запах распотрошённой аптечки, а Кунц терпеть не мог ни того, ни другого.  
— В целом вы вполне здоровы, но я бы посоветовала усиление физических нагрузок для наращивания мышечной массы и хорошее полноценное питание.  
— Вчера у меня был на ужин бифштекс, — обиделся Кунц и застегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Ключицы у него были в засосах, совершенно некстати.  
— Зато до этого несколько дней не было ничего кроме чая на обед, завтрак и ужин, — хладнокровно перебила его женщина.  
Она была неправа, сэндвичи, а не чай, — сэндвичи Кунц обожал — но говорить об этом сейчас было не слишком разумно.  
— Я хорошо питаюсь, — сказал он с достоинством и заторопился с рубашкой.  
Зеркало напротив безжалостно демонстрировало ломкие рёбра, впалый живот и рыхлые глубокие кожные складки. Прошло десять лет со времен цветущей юности, и, кажется, они не пошли отражению на пользу.  
— Попробуешь? — спрашивала Виктория, глядя на него из зеркала, и Кунц, конечно, пробовал. Любимым женщинам не отказывают, особенно если речь идет о маленьком бифштексе с кровью.  
Даже если этот бифштекс больше похож на кусок сырого мяса, покрытый тонким слоем соуса и специй. 

— Послушай, Фриц, мы всё-таки должны об этом поговорить, — решительно начал Мишель, едва только Кунц переступил порог его кабинета. Он снова был взволнован, без видимой причины, но больше не смотрел так, будто был готов в любой момент пробить висок Кунца своим любимым «паркером».  
— Я только что с медосмотра, — заметил Кунц, присаживаясь на стул.  
— И?  
— И вешу пятьдесят девять килограмм. Маловато, тебе не кажется?  
За окном расцветали оттенки полуденной Вены, греющейся в солнечном свете.  
— Давай мы поговорим об этом позже? — Мишель нетерпеливо подался вперёд.  
— Ну, позже случая может и не представиться, судя по всему, — Кунц пожал плечами и качнулся на стуле. — Я страшно отощал в последнее время, эта бестолковая девица пригрозила мне язвой желудка, анорексией и ещё чем-то. Вроде бы правильное питание, здоровый сон и меньше нервов, так что ты не мог бы освободить меня от…  
— Фриц, — оборвал Мишель. Кунц вынужденно перевёл взгляд на него.  
Они в кабинете были вдвоём, как и вчера. Как и вчера, это была плохая идея — остаться в кабинете вдвоём.  
Вокруг Кунца медленно начинала раскручиваться спираль, он чуял её кожей, и внутренний упорядоченный мир инстинктивно против неё протестовал. Этот мир совсем не готов был менять привычный расклад.  
— Фриц, — повторил Мишель уже мягче, и жёсткая складка у губ чуть сгладилась. — Это моя любимая машина, ты же понимаешь. Мне нужно отыскать её первым.  
— Почему бы тебе самому ею не заняться? — спросил Кунц уже не так решительно, как вчера, но всё ещё достаточно твёрдо.  
С Мишелем они были знакомы вроде бы одиннадцать лет, или, возможно, дольше. Учились вместе, жили в одной общаге, вдвоём после окончания обучения поступили в отдел хищений криминальной полиции Вены. Пару лет назад Мишель самодовольно оседлал кресло их бывшего начальника и расцветил чёрную служебную «ауди» синими языками пламени, но так и остался для Кунца просто Мишелем — рисковым раздолбаем Мишелем с наглыми глазами и смелыми идеями.  
Сам же Кунц для Мишеля — всегда был просто Фриц, и в этом всё тоже осталось по-прежнему.  
У Мишеля есть деньги и связи, у Мишеля есть положение в обществе, Мишелю ничего не стоит пробить по своим каналам свою любимую машину и получить ответы свои ответы, так почему нет?  
— Не могу, — ответил Мишель на один заданный и массу молчаливых вопросов, и Кунц кивнул.  
— Я тоже так не могу, — сказал он тихо.  
— А если я тебе всё расскажу?  
— Всё равно нет, — покачал головой Кунц. — Не обижайся, ладно? Ты знаешь, у меня тоже есть свои причины.  
— Мне не к кому обратиться, кроме тебя, — сказал Мишель тихо и провёл пальцами по столешнице, как будто не знал, что делать с бестолковыми руками, с головой выдающими волнение.  
Мишель знал, куда целить, и знал, с какой силой, и всё же промазал.  
Потому что у Кунца были причины. У Кунца была Виктория и любимая работа, и одна не смогла бы существовать без другой, так уж вышло, и ни одну Кунц не мог потерять.  
Так что он молча поднялся из-за стола, чтобы выйти из кабинета. И вышел бы, но Мишель глянул остро и заговорил снова:  
— Я тебе заплачу.  
Мишель и в первый раз знал, куда бить, просто так уж вышло, болевая сместилась, сменила расцветку и форму — или просто точку приложения. Теперь же Мишель ударил снова, изо всех сил, в беззащитное, открытое, ударил со знанием дела.  
— Согласен? — спросил он, щуря глаза. Под пальцами у него скользило дорогое красное дерево.  
На этот раз Мишель попал точно в цель. 

Обычно Кунц изучал людей как головоломки — не выходило у него относиться к людям как к людям. Кунцу с людьми было тяжело. Кунцу они казались суетливо-бестолковыми — большинство из них, и люди, кажется, отвечали ему взаимностью.  
У Кунца всегда и всё было по порядку, по полочкам, другое ему было представить сложно, да и с воображением не слишком ладно шли дела.  
Зато головоломки, в отличие от самих людей, Кунц складывал с восторгом и удовольствием. Сложность обычно была в том, чтобы отыскать все детали, а прочее однажды срасталось само собой; только люди-головоломки зачем-то прятали свои детали получше. Люди не очень-то любили тех, кто их складывал, и особенно не любили тех, кто сложил.  
Вот Викторию, к примеру, Кунц сложил. Года четыре назад сложил, аккуратно установил на маленький постамент и с тех пор подходил только для того, чтобы стряхнуть пыль заботливой тряпочкой — педантичный, последовательный Кунц.  
Одиннадцать лет назад Виктория училась на втором курсе и твёрдо держала в руках пистолет.  
— Ствол ей идёт, — задумчиво говаривал Мишель, и у Кунца рука не поднималась его за это стукнуть — потому что действительно шло же.  
Не только ствол, ей шла короткая стрижка и аккуратная форма. Единственной выпадающей из общей картины деталью был сам Кунц — он Виктории не шёл совершенно.  
Толстяк Кунц, тупица Кунц, зануда Кунц — странно даже, что Мишель и Виктория соглашались стоять рядом с ним на одной ступени.  
Девять лет назад Виктория уверенно отложила пистолет в сторону — до лучших времён, взяла в руки простой карандаш, и оказалось, как-то совершенно внезапно, что с бумагой и серым грифелем она справляется даже лучше.  
Шесть лет назад Виктория уже сделала себе имя как дизайнер.  
У неё был точный глаз и никогда не дрожали руки, она работала и получала неплохие деньги, и всё-таки ей было их мало, как сейчас мало Кунца.  
Виктория никогда не была из тех людей, которые собирают многомиллионные коллекции на сберегательных счетах, она предпочитала пускать деньги в дело, и лучше — сразу после получения их на руки. Виктория способна была потратить несколько тысяч за день и несколько десятков тысяч за ночь, Кунцу же оставалось только пытаться обеспечить её всем желаемым, а что ещё может сделать мужчина для женщины, которую любит?  
Её психолог говорил — в какой-то степени это можно считать отклонением, но пока ещё рано — болезнью. Кунц шесть лет назад ухватился за эту мысль с радостью и до сих пор был уверен, что не просчитался.  
Есть масса способов достать деньги, когда работаешь в отделе хищений; вся сложность в том, чтобы схема сработала тихо и верно, и Кунц даже успел разработать несколько таких, но так и не решился применить хотя бы одну.  
Грязные деньги — это деньги, на которых держится торговля наркотиками, внутренними органами, оружием, на них всегда будет кровь, просто чуть меньше на одних и гораздо больше на других.  
Кунц не собирался брать эту кровь на руки.  
Но Мишель — это старый друг, который достаточно друг, а разве может один достаточно друг подставить другого?  
Когда Кунц тихо ответил «Согласен», он предпочёл думать, что всё-таки не способен. 

* * *

— Полицейская машина должна быть неприметной. Вы стражи порядка, разумеется, никому из вас не придется рассекать по Вене на «феррари», но всё-таки совет рекомендую запомнить, — сказал Мишель назидательно. Стажёры — Пауль и Петро — смотрели на него скептически. — Но, к счастью, из любого правила есть свои исключения, — добавил Мишель тут же с нажимом и нежно провёл ладонью по огненному бамперу.  
Это было два года назад, сразу после локальной смены власти в отделе, и Мишель никак не мог наглядеться на свою детку.  
Кунц тогда закатил глаза, но прослушал инструктаж вместе с молодняком, и даже им немного гордился. Детка была такая одна на весь город.  
Да, два года назад она привлекала порой больше внимания, чем Кунцу хотелось, но так уж вышло, что прямо сейчас её расцветка увеличивала шансы на удачный поиск.  
А у Кунца было на него не так много времени, как оказалось. 

Они долго ещё сидели в кабинете после окончания разговора — Кунц, Мишель и его повисшая в воздухе не слишком впечатляющая история. Каждого её поворота, каждой детали стоило ожидать, и, конечно, Кунц ожидал. Разве мог человек, всю сознательную жизнь складывающий головоломки, пропустить детали, которые сами просятся в руки? Нет.  
А вот теперь, когда они с Мишелем разошлись по рабочим столам, оказалось, что у Кунца теперь полно дел.  
Нужно было разложить детали по полочкам, чётким и ровным, как дорожная разметка. Составить список — по пунктам, датам и людям.  
Опросить свидетелей, сделать пару звонков, съездить в несколько мест.  
У Кунца не было времени, чтобы всё обдумать как следует, его спираль начала раскручиваться на парковке и вот теперь принялась разворачиваться как следует, широко и броско, возмещая каждую потерянную минуту чувством безнадёжно упущенного момента.  
Кунц сидел над списком, ему хотелось выпить и завыть, а нужно было держать себя в руках и заниматься делом. Работа знакомая, работа привычная, мыслей она не занимала совершенно, а весь остальной отдел тихонько гудел в предвкушении вечерней пятницы.  
Разъезды сами собой отошли в субботние планы где-то в районе трёх часов.  
Мишель не показывался из своего кабинета, разве что только один разок вышел, кофе сделать, и тут же снова скрылся за дверью и матовым её стеклом.  
— Эй, Фриц, — позвал его Пауль, когда от телефонных разговоров у Кунца уже начала гудеть голова, а солнце подкатилось к закату и боком забралось в окно, — пойдёшь с нами в бар?  
Кунц покачал головой.  
Пауль — тот самый, бывший стажёр, был славным парнем, но по пятницам Виктория готовила пасту под соусом болоньезе, специально для Кунца заменяя говядину нежной свининой, и невозможно было пойти в бар в таких условиях.  
Петро, кстати, в отделе хищений так и не прижился. Ушёл около года назад, хлопнув матовой дверью, а Пауль остался, хваткий, предприимчивый парень с отличными связями и любовью к дорогой выпивке, которая Кунцу была не по карману.  
— Точно? — спросил Пауль.  
Кунц сдержанно кивнул.  
— Я сегодня домой, — ответил он спокойно.  
Забрал со стола свой список, устроил его аккуратно в любимой чёрной папочке, той самой, с нераскрытыми делами, которая лично для него, и влез в пальто.  
Дело есть дело, каким бы оно ни было.  
Дело нужно сделать во что бы то ни стало, даже если придется полностью занять им голову и выходные. 

* * *

Сегодня паста оказалась приторной на вкус.  
Разнообразие было приятным, и каждый отдельный кусочек мяса Кунц устраивал во рту долго и тщательно пережёвывал после, запивая мелким глотком игристого вина.  
А после ужина отправился в прямиком в сортир.  
— Всё хорошо? — поинтересовалась Виктория из-за двери. Голос звучал глухо.  
Не то чтобы у Кунца и правда было всё хорошо.  
— Я в порядке, — отозвался он, включая воду на полную мощность.  
— Если что-нибудь не так — ты говори мне.  
— Конечно, — ответил Кунц. Дождался тихих шагов, подошёл к унитазу, открыл крышку и следующие пять минут неинтеллигентно выблёвывал свой заботливый ужин.  
Где-то в холодильнике должен был остаться обезжиренный йогурт, и Кунц надеялся до него добраться, когда Виктория уснёт.  
Её психолог говорила — время расставит всё по своим местами. Не помешало бы мнение кого-нибудь помимо сорокалетней старой девы, но Виктория относилась к женщинам в белых халатах так же, как относился к ним Кунц. В больницу её было не затащить.  
К тому же, сама Виктория психолога не слушала вовсе. Она с почти профессиональным интересом оглядывала её кабинет, с удовольствием гладила любопытные предметы на столе и выглядела пусть и не душевнобольной, но и не вполне здоровой, определённо.  
На первом сеансе Кунс ещё пытался её осадить, но психолог — Анна Бернхард, худая, усталая женщина с узким лицом и тяжёлым взглядом, осадила его самого парой фраз.  
— Она не сумасшедшая, Фриц, осознайте это, прошу вас, — сказала она спокойно. И Кунц старался осознавать.  
В последнее время Виктория кормила его за ужинами сырым мясом, сладкой пастой и супом со вкусом лимонной кислоты, и осознание стопорилось, к тому же для самого Кунца это было не слишком хорошо; и всё-таки он съедал всё, до последней капли соуса на тарелке.  
Чтобы потом бежать в туалет, опустошать желудок и прятаться в ванной с кефиром и булочками.  
Кто из них с Викторией был менее здоров — открытый вопрос, но зато в последнее время она раньше ложилась спать и крепче прижималась к Кунцу по ночам.  
— Пятьдесят девять, — сказала женщина в белом халате тоном, которым сообщают о смертельной болезни, но это ничего. Дело было не только в еде, Кунц для Виктории был готов на всё, потому что разве не должен мужчина делать всё, чтобы его любимая женщина была счастлива? И Кунц тоже старался как мог.  
К тому же, кажется, днём Виктория снова начала заниматься работой. Кунц сам видел — наброски на листах формата А4 из пачки бумаги, притащенной пару недель назад с работы.  
Это был хороший знак.

Когда Кунц, уже успевший вымыть посуду, пришёл в спальню, Виктория уже тихонько сопела, раскинувшись на всю ширину их двуспальной кровати.  
— Хочу новое кольцо, — прошептала Виктория неразборчиво, пока Кунц укладывался рядом с ней и выключал ночник.  
Правая рука у неё была в грифеле и красноватых пятнах.  
Кунц одёрнул рубашку — в последнее время он спал только в них — и повернулся к Виктории лицом.  
Зеркала в прихожей, ванной и гостиной были к Кунцу одинаково беспощадны.  
Тело в отражениях было Кунцу незнакомым — дряблые, в рыхлых складках руки и ноги, обвисшие ягодицы и живот; увеличьте физическую нагрузку, господин Фриц, питайтесь четыре раза в день и снова будете лосниться от пота, а тело ваше, сейчас неприглядно тощее, отечёт соками и наполнится жизнью.  
— И платье, хорошо? — пробормотала Виктория, кажется, почти сквозь сон.  
Кунц подумал с какой-то обречённой радостью, что деньги, обещанные Мишелем, ему пригодятся. 

* * *

Кунц всегда любил свою работу.  
— Вот смотри, — сказал Мишель, носком зимнего ботинка выводя на снегу чуть кривоватый круг. — Видишь? Это наш мир.  
Конечно, Кунц видел. Они опаздывали на лекцию по зарубежному праву, но Кунц действительно видел примятое с одной стороны откровение и терпеливо ждал, пока Мишель его закончит.  
Вместо этого Мишель крепко схватил его за локоть и аккуратно перечеркнул свой «мир» напополам.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнул Кунц. — Теперь мы можем идти?  
— Видишь линию? — спросил Мишель, глядя на снег с восторгом.  
Кунц обречённо потер лоб.  
— Это не просто линия, это наш закон, Фриц.  
— Это крест на нашем зачёте, Кацман не любит прогульщиков. Пойдём, Мишель…  
— Нет, ты только послушай! — воскликнул Мишель, вцепился в локоть Кунца покрепче и с силой опустил ботинок на свою демонстрацию.  
— Пресвятая дева, — пробормотал Кунц.  
— Линия — наш закон, Фриц, и мы должны защищать тех, кто на верной стороне, — строго сказал Мишель, протянул левую руку к небу и тут же запутался в ногах.  
— Нас ждет Кацман, чёрт тебя дери, — прорычал Кунц, дёрнул Мишеля вверх и потащил его в сторону корпуса.  
Кривоватый, расчерченный напополам мир остался лежать в снегу.  
Кунц потом не раз к нему возвращался, к этому миру напополам. Никак у него не выходил из головы снежный рисунок. Вот круг, вот линия, а вот половина круга, которая почему-то вышла неправильной.  
Линия проходила там, где нужно было кому-то другому, и Кунц это находил совершенно несправедливым.  
Они с Мишелем отучились в университете не больше года, молодые, идейные, и мир их ждал, жаждущий революций и новой крови.  
Это потом как-то так вышло, что никто никого не ждёт. Для Кунца вышло на втором курсе, на одной из первых практик. Группу отвели в прозекторскую, скальпелей в руки, конечно, не давали, и труп выбрали попроще, а Кунц сперва твёрдо решил на него не смотреть, но сделал ошибку — посмотрел на Мишеля. И раз и навсегда запомнил выражение лица — потрясение. А потом и сам перевёл взгляд на стол.  
Женщине было около сорока на вид, патологоанатом утверждал, что она мертва уже пару недель. При ней обнаружили сумочку с документами, фотографиями детей в паспорте и ключами от машины. Лицо видно было только частично — даже неопытный Кунц распознал следы клыков, наверняка собака ухватила за щёку и разодрала левую половину лица в клочья.  
Женщине на столе было около сорока на вид — с правой, разумеется — стороны, и не было ничего, что могло бы ей, уже пару недель как мертвой, хоть чем-то помочь.  
А Кунц решил, что он с этого дня взамен будет помогать живым.  
Это позже оказалось, что гораздо больше оперативной работы ему подходила работа бюрократическая в самых её вязнущих на зубах проявлениях. Кунцу нравилось сидеть в участке и перебирать бумаги, сортировать папки, компоновать данные, нравилось писать отчёты. Этим он и занимался последние годы.  
У него никогда не было проблем с поиском краденого, Кунц знал — каждая вещь оставляет свой след, и знал, как этот след отыскать.  
Полицейская машина, расцвеченная синими языками пламени, след оставляла огненный. 

Сонная суббота ещё только приходила в себя за окном после горячей пятницы, а Кунц уже успел сделать несколько звонков, прихватить с собой термос с горячим кофе и уехать на встречу со своим списком.  
Конечно, Викторию лучше не оставлять одну, хотя бы на выходных стоило бы побыть рядом с ней, но на этот раз есть дело, за дело прилично заплатят, и, в конце концов, из них двоих именно Виктория хотела новое платье, Кунцу они не к лицу.  
Вена дружелюбно встречала его холодным рассветом.  
Безветренная, ранняя Вена, с тонким сиреневым небом.  
Кунц долго стоял на остановке возле дома, глядя вверх.  
На самом деле сегодня он шёл искать совсем не машину. Приметная «ауди» дала бы о себе знать, стоило только кинуть правильный клич. Сегодня Кунцу нужно было другое.  
Когда солнце начало пробиваться краснотой сквозь голые ветви деревьев, Кунс решил, что пора. Вздохнул тяжело, поправил зачем-то надетый галстук и сел в первую же маршрутку, не посмотрев на её номер.  
Сегодня у него не было чётких планов, только примерные ориентиры и чутьё, зовущее Кунца вперёд. 

Музейный квартал встретил мрачно.  
— Не видел, — сказал нищий старик, чуть прищурившись.  
На Северном вокзале Кунца послали без разговоров.  
— Ты не вовремя просто, малыш, — снисходительно пояснила молоденькая проститутка.  
Кунц прекрасно знал, что не вовремя, но другого времени у него могло и не быть.  
— Ничего, — покачала головой дама, выгуливающая собачку в парке Шуберта.  
Все они, так или иначе — не простой нищий, не простая проститутка и вовсе не дама с собачкой; у Кунца, как и у всякого приличного полицейского, была своя скромная сеть, и за всё время работы он растягивал её как мог.  
Кунц всегда был низкорослым; три года назад он походил на круглый жизнерадостный пончик в своём старом любимом пальто, которое теперь было отчаянно ему велико, а тогда, пожалуй, немножко жало в животе.  
Кунца не боялись нищие и не воспринимали всерьёз господа, которые уже стояли на черте закона, но пока её не пересекали, и это было для Кунца хорошо.  
Чем больше сеть, тем удачливее будет её владелец по правильную от закона сторону, и Кунц имел все основания считать себя удачливым.  
Бездомные — люди из Вены, рожденные её улочками, оставались в них до самой смерти и всегда знали больше других. Если где-то в одном из закоулков города случилось что-то стоящее внимания, город об этом, конечно, знал, а если знал город, то знал и кто-нибудь в нём. Нужно было просто знать, кому стоит задавать вопросы.  
Кунц знал, и возле Шотландского монастыря он наконец взял верный след.

Фотография была сделала пару месяцев назад, на дне рождения.  
— Холодно, чёрт, — ворчал Мишель, натягивая пониже рукава короткой футболки. По его рукам змеились припухшие вены.  
Пикник в парке был общей дурацкой идеей, но Виктория выглядела счастливой, и в девушке Мишеля — очередной, о пресвятая дева, сколько же их у него было и будет — явно нашла приятного собеседника.  
— Не ной, — ворчливо попросил уже слегка нетрезвый Кунц, доставая фотоаппарат. — Давай лучше сюда свою улыбочку.  
Мишель глянул сердито и всё-таки не выдержал, расхохотался. На фотографии он вышел счастливым и летним.  
Кунцу фотография нравилась.  
— Было дело, — кивнул, глядя на неё, патлатый мальчишка восемнадцати лет. — Пару недель назад. Встретились, пообщались, обменялись пакетами, разбежались. Неприятные парни.  
Кунц кивнул и спрятал фотографию под пальто. Сейчас оно действительно было ему велико, и в этот момент как никогда остро Кунц ощущал — добродушный, чуть полноватый мечтательный парень прошлых десяти лет немного изменился, возможно, не в лучшую сторону, и этому парню совсем не подходят уютные старые вещи, как бы ни были они ему дороги.  
— Можешь что-нибудь ещё сказать? — спросил он.  
Мальчишка пожал плечами.  
И в самом деле, рассказывать здесь было нечего.  
Теперь нужно найти машину и выяснить, можно ли сделать так, чтобы все важные Кунцу люди вышли из этой ситуации без потерь.  
Громада монастыря возвышается за его спиной.

Мишель — старый друг.  
Одиннадцать лет за спиной, начинали работу в отделе вместе, были напарниками.  
Такие, как Мишель, вообще встречаются редко. Он не лез в проблемы Кунца, не пытался пробраться в душу через чёрный ход, в его репертуаре были пошлые шуточки и рисковые авантюры, а ещё абсолютное согласие принимать людей такими, какие они есть.  
— Фриц, — представился ему Кунц в начале знакомства, на первом курсе, и теперь, годы спустя, Мишель — его непосредственное начальство, а сам он всё ещё Фриц, это между ними не изменилось, зато изменилось многое другое.  
У Кунца было не так много людей, ради которых он готов был перешагнуть через собственноручно проведенную много лет назад линию между законом и тем, что вне, и так уж вышло, что тот мальчишка-первокурсник, открыто протянувший ему ладонь для приветствия, стал одним из них.  
Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Мишель оказался сегодня в участке.  
Вена — прекрасный собеседник, если некому и нечего больше сказать; и нет ничего, что успокаивало бы нервы лучше, чем город, красивый, старый и восхитительно одинокий.  
Естественно, в субботу Мишеля не могло быть в участке.  
— Дыши, — шуршала Вена слоем влажной листвы под ногами.  
Мишель был дома, или, может быть, не дома, но Кунцу как никогда остро хотелось, чтобы он нашёлся в своём кабинете, на привычном рабочем месте, и там задать вопрос, который нужно было задать с самого начала.  
Бывают такие люди, как Мишель — с безграничной внутренней свободой и без тормозов. Они живут с ней где-то до тридцати, а потом им лучше бы попасть под колёса какого-нибудь мотоцикла, потому что потом над свободой оказывается масса других вещей, не менее важных, не менее нужных, и вязнет эта свобода в них, тонет, и нет от неё больше толку, только сосущая пустота внутри.  
А бывают такие люди, как Кунц. Который плевать хотел на свободу, и на несвободу тоже, в общем, плевать.  
— Живи, — вспыхивала Вена фарами встречных машин.  
Кунц жил, делал свою работу, любил женщину — единственную женщину в его жизни, и опирался на собственные крепкие принципы.  
И Кунц понятия не имел, как поступают в его случаях такие, как Мишель, да и не было ему дела до чужого выбора, он уже сделал свой.  
— Я тебе заплачу, — тихо сказал Мишель не то вчера, не то позавчера, и Кунцу просто нужно было обернуться и спросить в ответ:  
— Сколько?  
И не было бы сейчас ни вечерней Вены, ни пустого участка, ничего бы не было, а Кунц бы точно знал, сколько стоят их одиннадцать лет знакомства и в какой валюте придут ему на руки отступные. 

* * *

На этот раз Виктория встретила его ожогом на левой руке.  
— Я нечаянно, — прошептала она грустно, когда Кунц быстро закрыл дверь и взял в свои руки её ладонь.  
Пятно было не больше сантиметра в диаметре, но Кунц всегда пугали её мелкие травмы.  
— Не делай так больше, ладно? — попросил он, целуя кончики пальцев, и успокоился, почувствовав губами здоровую кожу.  
Виктория вяло кивнула.  
— У нас сегодня шницель на ужин, — сказала она и потёрла уставшие глаза. Кунц пришёл домой немногим раньше полуночи, неудивительно, что Виктория вышла к нему настолько сонной.  
— Я разогрею сам, ладно?  
Виктория кивнула, отвернулась и побрела в сторону их спальни.  
Кунц выдохнул со стыдным облегчением — он уже успел сегодня поужинать в неплохом ресторанчике, заталкивать в себя ещё и шницель с сюрпризом желания не было.  
А новое кольцо можно будет подарить и завтра.  
— Как-то всё нескладно выходит, — хмыкнул Кунц невесело и стащил с себя пальто.  
Выходило и впрямь нескладно. Со следствиями, причинами, принципами и друзьями. А ещё с женщиной, с которой они начали жить вместе только потому, что Фриц Кунц — бестолковый и безотказный долбоёб, а Виктории Херц — тогда ещё Херц — больше некуда было идти. 

Шесть лет назад в кабинете было светло и чисто.  
Их вдвоём с Викторией усадили в глубокий кожаный диван, женщина в белом халате — она представилась Еленой — опиралась о край своего стола бёдрами и выглядела сопереживающей.  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — прошептала Виктория шесть лет назад, пытаясь сжать ладонь в кулак. — Совсем не чувствую пальцев, Кунц, ничего.  
Всё будет хорошо, хотел сказать он в ответ и обнять её, крепко-крепко.  
Ты справишься, а не справишься ты, справлюсь я, мы обязательно сможем это вместе, ты только не опускай руки, ладно? Не опускай руки, Вика — хотел он сказать, и не смог выдавить из себя ни единого слова.  
— Руку ещё можно восстановить, — заметила женщина в белом халате.  
— Всё будет, Виктория, — пробормотал Кунц тихо. Диван был слишком велик для двоих и удивительным образом не давал подвинуться ближе — он принимался скрипеть в ответ на каждое движение, звук выходил раздражающе громким и совершенно не вписывался в момент.  
— Всё действительно будет, — сказал он немного громче. Вышло картонно. Женщина в белом — Елена, нужно запомнить, её зовут Еленой — поморщилась от его слов.  
Виктория их, кажется, не услышала. Она судорожно сжимала в кулак правую руку и смотрела на неё так, будто не видела прежде.  
В центре ладони вспухало багровое пятно с десятком тонких розоватых нитей.  
— Это навсегда? — спросила она тихо.  
— Со временем станет не так заметно, если вы об этом, — пожала плечами Елена.  
У Виктории были тонкие, длинные пальцы с ухоженными ногтями — в них уместно смотрелся и бокал с мартини, и простой карандаш. Виктория любила свои руки. Руки были её хлебом, её способом сказать миру о том, что Виктория Херц — тогда всё ещё Херц — способна на большее, чем просто зарабатывать на жизнь дизайном интерьеров.  
— Вы справитесь, — хмыкнула Елена. — Время и деньги лечат многое.  
Виктория на секунду вскинулась, совсем как раньше, а потом снова глянула на толстый шрам в центре правой ладони и тут же сникла.  
А Кунц зацепился за долгожданное, удивительно важное в тот момент слово — деньги. Деньги, которых Виктория заработать пока не могла, лечат всё. Не значит ли это, что кто-то должен заработать их для неё?  
— Всё будет, Виктория, — неожиданно для себя сказал он почти гордо и схватил её за руку.  
На самом деле, ему было что сказать кроме этого.  
О том, что не стоило гнать со скоростью сто сорок километров в час. О том, что это был его, Кунца, малыш, его первый «фольксваген», и теперь он больше похож на груду металлолома, а Виктория, смотрите-ка, жива. И слава деве Марии, конечно, но всё же.  
— Ты бесчувственный валенок, — фыркал Мишель иногда, и бывал по этому поводу прав, но машину и правда было безумно жаль.  
— Мы со всем справимся, — сказал Кунц вместо этого и сжал руку Виктории крепче. 

Теперь же Кунц думал, что всё-таки нет. Ничерта они не справились. Ни по отдельности, ни вместе, и в этом есть часть его вины, и часть вины Виктории, но дела это не меняло.  
Её психолог говорил, чёрт, Фриц, между нами, вы с ума сошли? Зачем вы терпите эту стерву, бросьте, научитесь различать людей с психическими отклонениями и девиц неприличного поведения, в конце концов! Последний сеанс с Анной Бернхард был полгода назад, они расстались совсем не друзьями, и Кунц всё ещё не собирался ничего различать.  
Мелкая моторика восстанавливалась, и квартира была завалена набросками кистей рук — оголенных мышечных тканей, или костей, или сухожилий, но Виктория всё ещё проводила дни, отдыхая перед телевизором в гостиной, и пила мартини — всё ещё мартини — мелкими глотками, а позже безумно пересаливала кофе.  
Викторию всё устраивало.  
Кунца, пожалуй, тоже.

* * *

— Нашли, — сказал в трубку Пауль.  
Кунц тяжело поднялся на постели и потёр ладонью лицо.  
Пауль — славный парень со связями в криминальной полиции, и, быть может, стоило бы как-нибудь сходить с ним в пятницу в бар, выпить разливного пива или, может быть, даже дорогого виски.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Кунц, — с меня причитается.  
И повесил трубку. Они успеют ещё сходить, теперь нужно только успеть осмотреть машину прежде, чем криминальная полиция выпотрошит все её тайники.  
— Уходишь? — улыбнулась Виктория сонно, закидывая руку ему на грудь. — Принеси мне что-нибудь, когда вернёшься.  
— Конечно, — ответил он Виктории и слетел с кровати. Двадцать минут на то, чтобы добраться до Южного вокзала, почему бы не совершить невозможное?

Когда Кунц добрался до места, там уже было полно полицейских, конечно, но он и не смог бы попасть сюда раньше них.  
Просто есть большая разница между «полицейская машина» и «служебная машина Мишеля» с десятком тайников, которые, конечно, не обнаружить так просто, если не знать, где искать.  
Кунц знал. В повисшей между ним и Мишелем истории было много деталей.  
Пауль, конечно, удивился звонку в одиннадцать вечера, но он славный парень, действительно славный, и он всегда готов помочь, когда нужно.  
Сегодня Кунцу было нужно, и Пауль за него попросил.  
— Могу я взглянуть? — спросил он у ближайшего инспектора и даже не удивился, когда узнал в нём чуть повзрослевшего за год Петро.  
— Фриц! — воскликнул он и тут же сам понизил голос. — Так это же, выходит, ваша машина?  
— А ты думал, вторая такая есть, — ответил Кунц мрачно и закатил глаза, как бы демонстрируя этим всё, что мог бы сказать по поводу отношений Мишеля и его машины.  
— Не ожидал вас увидеть, — признался Петро и улыбнулся — широко и дружелюбно, как раньше. Кунц поневоле расслабился.  
— Так что, — спросил он, — могу я взглянуть?  
— Ну, пара минут, ладно? Больше никак.  
Дальше Кунц ждать не стал.  
Он не мог знать точно, конечно. Возможно, кокаин, возможно, героин, возможно, что-нибудь полегче, но не меньше килограмма, явно, иначе Мишель не стал бы срывать его с места и дёргаться по малейшему поводу.  
Он смог бы, конечно, спокойно сделать вид, что пакет не его, и вряд ли кто-нибудь смог бы доказать обратное, но дело было не в этом. Кунц думал — всё дело в деньгах. В очень больших деньгах в маленьком пакетике не то с героином, не то с кокаином, которые долбоёб Мишель устроил в тайничке в машине и проебал вместе с ней.  
Как бы там ни было, Кунц знал, где искать.  
— Пропало что-нибудь? — спросил подоспевший Петро, когда Кунц вылез из машины.  
— Вроде бы всё на месте. Спасибо большое, что позволил здесь осмотреться.  
— Не вопрос, обращайтесь.  
Тяжёлый пакет жёг кожу, и это был один из тех редких моментов, когда Кунц был только рад тому, что пальто ему велико и совершенно скрадывало силуэт. 

Виктория, конечно, была дома. С простым карандашом в руках и очередным наброском искалеченной правой кисти.  
Кунц отложил пакет на тумбочку и пошёл в спальню — искать кольцо. Он напрочь забыл утром его подарить, да и было не до того. С платьем теперь, возможно, придется повременить.  
— Ух ты, — сказала Виктория тускло, когда он стал перед ней на одно колено и открыл бархатную коробочку. — Какое чудесное.  
Во рту у Кунца был кисловатый привкус, пока она надевала кольцо на безымянный палец.  
Наверное, именно в тот момент, когда Виктория улыбнулась вежливо и поцеловала его в щёку, Кунц и принял окончательное решение. 

— Есть, — сказал он Мишелю. Трубка ответила тишиной, а потом по ту сторону тяжело и облегчённо вздохнули. Кунц даже мог себе это представить — как Мишель расслабленно откидывается в своём кресле и улыбается, довольно щурясь в высокий потолок своей квартиры.  
— Спасибо. Ты не представляешь, как мне помог.  
— Представляю, — ответил Кунц, с задумчивым интересом разглядывая пакет.  
— Фриц?..  
— Сейчас. Мне просто нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
Мишель замолчал: то ли насторожился, то ли просто ждал продолжения.  
— Просто много об этом думал, — попытался пояснить Кунц и отложил пакет в сторону. — Понимаешь, не сходится. Если бы пакет нашли у меня — всё, до свидания. Я бы не смог объяснить, зачем вытащил его из машины. А если бы его нашли в машине, ты бы спокойно сказал, что подкинули. Тебе не кажется это несправедливым?  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Брось. Пакет у меня в руках. Я его не открывал, конечно, но даже на ощупь чувствую, что внутри.  
Мишель тяжело выдохнул в трубку.  
— Слушай, я всё понимаю, — успокоил его Кунц. — Правда. Не нужно оправдываться, я знаю тебя давно, и я не удивлён.  
Кунц замолчал, пытаясь собрать растерянные слова.  
Ему просто нужно задать вопрос, тот самый, который вертелся на языке с вечерней Вены, и задать его нужно сейчас. Это важно. Это вопрос, во сколько сегодня оценили жизнь Фрица Кунца, его дружбу, преданность, самого Кунца, в конце концов.  
Виктория всё равно сегодня ушла по магазинам с пачкой банкнот в сумочке и вряд ли вернётся до вечера, в квартире Кунц будет один, а своей жизнью ради некоторых вещей не страшно рискнуть.  
И были причины, и будут у этих причин последствия позже.  
— Так сколько, Мишель? — спросил всегда обстоятельный, педантичный, последовательный Фриц Кунц, и это была самая главная провокация за всю его жизнь.  
Сколько, Мишель, и как ты решишь для себя этот вопрос, сукин ты сын, решишь ли, что Фриц теперь отработанный вариант, или назовешь сумму побольше, или есть и другие? Есть ли крохотный вариант, в котором Мишель не решит, что Кунц вздумал содрать с него побольше денег за молчание? Есть ли вообще шанс, что он поймет всё правильно и скажет короткое «прости», или, может, даже «я был неправ», или «я не собирался тебя подставить»? Если бы он сказал, Кунц бы простил.  
Оглушительная тишина по ту сторону провода ложилась на сердце тяжестью.  
А потом в трубке взвыли надрывно гудки.  
Кунц сел на кровать и устроил телефон рядом с собой.  
Мишель — не мастер логических цепочек, и одного короткого вопроса оказалось достаточно, чтобы закончить с доверием между ними раз и навсегда. Мишель поверил, но не Кунцу поверил — себе.  
И не нужно было теперь думать о том, что будет дальше.  
Кунц никогда не принимал участия в боевых операциях, предпочитая бумажную работу, так что когда в дверь вломились и проорали:  
— Руки за голову! — он просто лёг послушно лицом в паркет. Что-то рассыпалось по полу — то ли крупа, то ли песок, и хрустело на зубах, мерзко и мерно.  
— Вы обвиняетесь, — сурово сказал ему человек в чёрном, и Кунц, чуть повернув голову, послушно кивнул.  
Он обвиняется. Он даже признается. Позже он выпутается, конечно, и встанет на ноги, но сейчас Кунц был раздавлен и со всем согласен. Не будет никаких оправданий или адвокатов, конечно, жаль немного Викторию, любимую женщину, которая всё же не смогла победить и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет, но её психолог прав, в общем-то. Она умненькая стерва, и всё с ней будет хорошо, и за карандаш она снова возьмется, к тому же Кунц оставил ей прилично денег на личном счету. Квартира тоже отойдёт ей.  
Виктория справится, а его ждёт другое.  
Всё это, любом случае, будет позже — и Мишель, который придёт на слушанье со скорбным лицом, и так и не выпитый с Паулем виски, и Виктория, которая и в самом деле возьмёт карандаш в правую руку. То есть Виктория возьмёт не карандаш, а ручку, и возьмёт, чтобы раз и навсегда вычеркнуть Кунца из квартиры, банковского счета и своей жизни, но всё это будет позже.  
А сейчас Кунц лежал лицом в пол, а серый песок хрустел у него на зубах. 

* * *

— У нас есть дело, — сказал Алекс, едва успев переступить порог комиссариата.  
— Ну так делись, — ответил Кристиан, лениво покачивая чашку с кофе.  
И Алекс поделился. Дунай, утопленник, всё по-старому, всё по-прежнему. Вроде бы опознали. Вроде бы студентка, отличница, славная девочка.  
Кунца не трогали сочувственные интонации Алекса, как не трогала весть о возможных психических отклонениях жертвы.  
То, что началось когда-то давно с денег, угона или слишком большого пальто — давно закончилось.  
Когда Алекс кинул ему банку безалкогольного пива, Кунц поймал её ловко, достал из кармана платок и принялся методично протирать банку. Это совсем новая привычка, она у него появилась пару лет назад, после окончания заключения.  
Да, то, что тогда началось, давно закончилось, пиво — это прекрасно, а сэндвичи на завтрак, обед и ужин Кунц ел скорее по привычке — потому и поправился так за два года, должно быть.  
— Пиво прямо сейчас не пить. Давайте, ребят, за работу, — призвал к порядку Алекс.  
Кунц поднял на него глаза, кивнул и снова вернулся к банке.  
Закончились женщины, которые, стоит только попасть за решетку, лишают имущества, и друзья, которые им в этом помогают. Закончились рядовые сотрудники, которые всё же не верят в вину таких вот, спокойных и педантичных, как Фриц Кунц, и всё-таки добиваются своего. Всё закончилось раньше срока, и все обвинения сняты, и работать в полиции всё еще можно, и всё теперь хорошо, кроме раз и навсегда перевернувшихся приоритетов. Фриц Кунц купил себе новую квартиру, подальше от центра города и поближе к метро, а ещё — просто не удержался — обзавелся «фольксвагеном». Он даже расцветил его синими языками пламени, зачем-то, пустая трата времени и денег, потому что потом самому же пришлось платить за стандартный чёрный окрас.  
Женщин у Кунца больше не было. Зато теперь у него был Алекс, который любил отражение в зеркале — своё, разумеется; Крис, который тоже любил отражение Алекса в зеркале, а ещё добродушно подтрунивал над полным и странноватым Фрицем Кунцем, а ещё у Кунца был Рекс.  
Для Фрица Кунца всё давно закончилось, и сейчас у него все хорошо, это правда, у него есть друзья и работа, только теперь, помимо прочего, он протирал платком пивные банки и панически боялся дотрагиваться до грязных вещей.  
Для Фрица Кунца действительно всё закончилось, но тот самый серый песок на зубах хрустел до сих пор.


End file.
